habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Costume Carnival Challenges
Here you will find submissions that were submitted for a particular challenge in the Costume Carnival (direct link) guild. The winner of the challenge, if applicable, will also be indicated. A= Start of A Section |-|D= Start of D Section |-|F= Start of F Section - February Costume Challenge (2020)= February Costume Challenge (2020) *Firefox Day *Groundhog Day *Rune Factory 4 Day *Skypig Day *Spring of Spring Day *Yarnling Season }} |-|G= Start of G Section |-|H= Start of H Section |-|K= Start of K Section |-|M= Start of M Section - Mundane Monsters Challenge= *Mundane Monsters* *Clean the Aquarium *Dentist *Dirty Cloth Mage *Grandma *Guide *Guy Fawkes (V for Vendetta) *"I need you to do something for me..." *Kitty Litter *Lawn Gnome *Mildew *Out Shopping *Pig Out *Pigsty Treasures *Procrastinator *Shower Scum *Thug *Walk the Dog }} |-|O= Start of O Section - October 7-Day Challenge= *October 7-Day Challenge* *gawrone's submissions *asl's submissions *KayaD's submissions *Marthooh the Bold's submissions *Lt. Cabel's submission *13_phoenix's submission }} |-|P= Start of P Section |-|R= Start of R Section |-|S= Start of S Section - Suessical Costume Party Challenge= *Suessical Costume Party Challenge* *The Cat in the Hat *Cindy Lou Who *One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish *Thing One (or maybe Thing Two?) - Spring Cleaning Challenge= *Spring Cleaning Challenge* *Bookshelf Organizer (loverofbooks) *Dust Bunny Devourer (asl) *Medieval Kitchen Cleaner (gawrone) *Runs Into Rodents (potterarchy) - Summer Night Challenge= *Summer Night Challenge* *Date Night (kiramac) *Sea Angel (AnnDeLune) *Summer Night Entry (asl) *Summer Night Entry (MarthoohTheBold) *Summer Night Entry (Beefmancer) *Summer Night is good for Witcher training. (Gawrone) }} |-|T= Start of T Section - Triptych Challenge= *Triptych Challenge* *Sewer Monster (Gawrone) *Triptych Entry (asl) *Slaying the Bookwyrm Triptych (loverofbooks) *Over the Rainbow (Xysk) }} |-|V= Start of V Section =- A -= Show/Hide A Section *April Foolishness Challenge* Abrahamette Zoombledorf (asl) Description and Equipment: Show/Hide asl's story One day Abrahamette Zoombledorf went for a stroll on the archery range. She ended that day with 2 new things: an arrow through her head and also a sudden, unshakable conviction that she was not a human being but rather a surprise gift basket. She immediately took the pile of bones that was in the corner of her bedroom (that’s ANOTHER story) and used it to weave herself an actual basket she could fit into, to increase her basket-ness, and bought a mask to wear to increase her surprising-ness. Since donning her basket and mask she has been on a quest to obtain gourmet food items to enhance her quality as a gift. To date she has collected pie, pizza pie, a carrot, some regular eggs (although unfortunately only the shells), and half of a candy egg. She has also acquired a friend on her travels: Piff, who is a marshmallow slime. Currently Piff is helping gather honey for Abrahamette to smear on herself. Unbeknownst to Piff, Abrahamette is currently considering how close a marshmallow slime is to a regular marshmallow, and whether or not her new friend might be edible, and if so how best to capture Piff and incorporate zim into the ever-more-eccentric amalgamation of mis-matched food items she has physically attached to herself in her baffling quest to become the best surprise gift basket she can be. Equipment: build: slim; skin colour: basic 2 beige; hair color: rainbow (from colorful set); hair bangs: 2nd option (or 1st option other than 'none'); hair style: basic slim ponytail; facial hair: none; flower: none; earrings: none; Background: Beehive (May 2016); Headgear: Pi Hat (free Pi Day celebration item); Head Accessory: Comical Arrow (armoire item); Eyewear: Cryptic Crush Mask (Feb 2019 subscriber item); Body Accessory: None; Armor: Shell-ebration Armor (March 2019 subscriber item); Back Accessory: None; Weapon: Carrot Sword (Spring Seasonal item from 2014); Off-hand: Mighty Pizza (armoire item); Mount: Egg Basket (special Spring quest pet) w/ basic Skeleton hatching potion; Pet: Marshmallow Slime (quest pet) w/ basic White hatching potion; April Fool (Linsanity) Created By:Linsanity Description and Equipment: I really am an April Fool for April Foolishness! Equipment: Absurd Party Robes armour Sunny Side Up Helm headgear, Peacock Masquerade Mask Eyewear, Blue Bunny Ears accessory, Daring Dragonfly Wings accessory and am armed with Snowflake Halberd hand and Cryptic Confetti off-hand. April Foolishness (canewielder) Created By:canewielder Description and Equipment: Here's my APRIL FOOLISHNESS entry. I don't own a ton of silly gear but wanted to participate all the same. :) Equipment: Main-hand: Poinsettia Bouquet Off-hand: Poinsettia Bouquet Headgear: Splendid Sorcerer's Hat Armour: Swan Dancer Tutu Eyewear: Cryptic Crush Mask Skin: Fox Pet: Royal Purple Jackalope Bull Ballerina Created By:PetterB Description and Equipment: Dressing up for the April Foolishness challenge. This fabulous ballerina bull, trying to impress this random cow in the sunset. Equipment: Phenomenal Peacock Tail (Mystery), Tulip Stave (Spring Fling), Minotaur Helm (Fall Festival), Swan Dancer Tutu (Armoire) Costume Conundrum (Lt.Cabel) Created By:Lt.Cabel Description and Equipment: Is he a duck dressed as a rabbit? A fish dressed as a peacock? And what is he trying to hide with that eyepatch? The world (and this poor, confuddled sloth), may never know... Equipment: Duck-Billed Helm (special Rogue headwear), Purple Bunny Ears (special Healer headAccessory), Alluring Anglerfish Tail (mystery armor), Fluttery Army (armoire weapon), Phenomenal Peacock Tail (mystery back) Roguish Eyepatch (special Rogue eyewear), Base Sloth pet, Docks background Ducktor Hoo (Akina) Created By:Akina Description and Equipment: Duck (pretending to be an owl) Equipment: Duck Billed-Helm, Feather Suit, Yellow Cat Ears, Hair - style #4 last set. Other elements -- Tulip Stave, ducks & lake background, an owl :) Eggcellent Foolishness Created By:AlwaysHaveHope Description and Equipment:I think this costume is EGG-cellent! Have fun out there all you April Fools! :-D Equipment: Seasonal Shop items: Rogue "Lightening Bolt"s, "Bird's Nest" Headgear (from monthly mystery item), "Shell-ebration" Armor, Pink headband, blue standard eyeglasses, and background clicked off. The bird is the Desert Parrot. The egg was recieved from the Help! Harpy! pet quest. Inconspicuous Red Shrubbery in Field of Eggs (Lt.Cabel) Created By:Lt.Cabel Description and Equipment: What is this unassuming box of assorted plants doing in this field, you may ask? Well, it most CERTAINLY is NOT hiding a spy for the upcoming egg hunt, if that's what you were thinking..... Equipment: Amber Hat (special Mage headwear), Green Headband (special headAccessory), Robes of Burning Inspiration (special Mage armor), Poinsettia Bouquet (special Rogue weapon), Poinsettia Bouquet (special Rogue shield), Daring Dragonfly Wings (mystery back), Take This Pauldrons (special body), Cryptic Crush Mask (mystery eyewear), Red Rock mount, skin colour: dark brown (6th), background: Field with Colored Eggs Just Plain Random (Evergreen) Created by: Evergreen Description and Equipment: My first entry in one of these! Call it: Just Plain Random! (No equipment provided) Love is Blind - I hope! (QuartzFox) Created by: QuartzFox Description and Equipment: This is my April First go at April Foolishness!!! Equipment: Hair colour: aurora, bangs: 3rd, hair base: 1st (none), flower: 17th, mustache: 1st (none), beard: 1st (none), skin colour: aurora background: Pixelist's Workshop Pi Hat (special headwear), Frost Sprite Antlers (mystery headAccessory), Betta Tail Armor (special Warrior armor), Holiday Confetti (special Mage Weapon), Cape of Thunder (mystery back), Cryptic Crush Mask (mystery eyewear), Folded Feathered Fighter Wings (mystery body) Sushi Chef (QuartzFox) Created By: QuartzFox Description and Equipment:For my next installment of April Foolishness, I decided to try for a Sushi Chef -- Sorry if it bothers anyone, as that certainly isn't my intention...Same problem with posting an actual image right now but will try to amend that tonight when I'm on a real computer with real access to other actual websites. o.o; Equipment: hair colour: black, bangs: 4th, hair base: 10th, flower: 17th, mustache: 1st (none), beard: 1st (none), skin colour: basic: orange (3rd), background: Medieval Kitchen Toque Blanche (armoire headwear), Shark Tail (special Warrior armor), Crystal Blade (special weapon), Betta Skull Shield (special Warrior shield), Black Standard Eyeglasses (special eyewear), Ruby Collar (special body) Pet: Avocado! (I Hass one!!;) Terrible Magician (gawrone) Created By:gawrone Description and Equipment:I’m a terrible magician and audience throws eggs at me. Equipment: Magician's Wand, Snowman Cap Armor (Seasonal) Steampunk Suit (Mystery), Skeleton Egg (Quest), Flower Market Background (March 2019) Transfiguration Gone Wrong (KimMath) Created By:KimMath Description and Equipment:My April Foolishness! I call it, Transfiguration Gone Wrong! �� (No Equipment Provided) =- D -= Show/Hide D Section *December Costume Challenge (2019)* Marthooh's Costume Created by: Marthooh the Bold Description and Equipment: Hogswatch greetings to all and to all a merry Solstice. Arcane Scroll, Cocoa Mug, Earflap Hat, Duffle Coat, Carpet Rider Scarf (November 2017), Starry Night background (December 2019) CathB's Costume Created by: CathB Description and Equipment: For me, winter means short days, sometimes quite grey and semi dark when it's clouded and snowing. And where I live now, winter fog is quite common as well. Winter does also mean dark nights with good chances of seeing many stars in the sky, hence the starry night pet. Extra lights inside and outside is an important part of the winter as well, especially in December/around Christmas. Snow is common here as well. Background: From set 65 (Released October 2019) Pet: Starry Night Wolf cub Mount: Invisible Aether Main hand item: Lantern Rod Off-hand item: Enchanted Ice Crystals Headgear: Polar Pixie Crown Armor: Snow Sovereign Robes Back accessory: Polar Pixie Wings The Snow Fairy Created by: x4ojM Description and Equipment: For me, winter is all about SNOW. I love the sparkle of it, the faint smell that it has, and the crunching of snow under my boots as I walk is my favorite sound in the whole world. I first tried creating a scene of myself in a Poofy Red Parka (which is exactly what I own in real life for when the temps get below zero) and a black balaclava (umbral hood) for those time when it is just too cold for a Floofy Stocking Cap. I was standing amongst snow-covered trees and had a squirrel pet next to me since I love to watch the squirrels in my backyard go after the suet that gets put out in winter. But it just didn’t seem wintery enough. So instead I bring you.... The Snow Fairy! Build: slim; Skin color: Ghost; Hair color: Pastel blue; Hair bangs: 1st option; Facial hair: beard - 2nd option; Headgear: Polar Pixie Helm (December 2019); Head Accessory: Blue Mouse Ears; (Mage, Spring Fling, 2014) Body Accessory: Aether Amulet; Armor: Whirlpool Robes; (Mage, Summer Splash, 2017) Back Accessory: Polar Pixie Wings (December 2019); Weapon: Snowflake Halberd; (Warrior, Winter Wonderland, 2018-19) Off-hand: Enchanted Ice Crystals; (Healer, Winter Wonderland, 2018-19) Background: Icy Steppes (January 2018) Benjamin, the Avid Reader's Costume Created by: Benjamin, the Avid Reader Description and Equipment: Well, when I saw this challenge, I immediately envisioned all of the snowy costumes I could make. After a few moments thought, however, I realized that IRL I live on a tropical island. My Christmases aren't snowy at all! With this in mind, I offer you a more likely version of a Christmas for me: Benjamin, the Avid Reader, straightens up and pushes his glasses back up his nose. After sitting on the beach building sandcastles for a couple of hours, his skin is becoming sunburned. He straightens the Santa cap on his head and bends back over to continue work. After he finishes building an enormous sandcastle, he washes the sand off in the sea and sits down in the shade of a palm tree to rest and cool off. Have a merry snowy Christmas! I'll keep the sun and sand. Red Floppy Hat (armoire headwear) White Headband (special head accessory) Sandy Spade (armoire weapon) Sandy Bucket (armoire shield) Black Standard Eyeglasses (special eyewear) Shirt: rainbow Skin color: basic: orange (3rd) Background: Sandcastle miss_match's Costume Created by: miss_match Description: To me, winter is a combination of long starry nights, snowy landscapes and the fun of building a snowman. Flickering candlelight in a lantern and a candy cane are representing the christmasy part of the season. Madison Grace's Costume Created by: Madison_Grace Description: Two cups of cocoa so a friend can join me for a wintry day out. JohnJSal's Costume December Costume Challenge Winner (2019) Created by: JohnJSal Description and Equipment: For me, winter means chilly weather, bundling up in warm clothes, drinking warm drinks, and most importantly, Christmas decorations and enjoying the Christmas season all December! I love fall, but once Thanksgiving ends, the real fun of December begins! The decorations, the music, visits to Santa's Wonderland, driving around with the family looking at Christmas lights, shopping for presents...this season is a dream come true! For my scene, I chose this background for two main reasons: 1.) the cold weather and warm clothes are well-represented, and 2.) the warm glow of the cabin in the background represents all the comfort and coziness that the indoors can bring when the weather gets really cold! Head: Floofy Stocking Cap (Winter Gala 2019 Gear) Armor: Poofy Parka (Winter Gala 2019 Gear) Off-hand: Lantern Rod (Winter Gala 2019 Gear) Background: Starry Winter Night (December 2017) =- F -= Show/Hide F Section *Feelings Challenge* Can't Turn Away Created by: Mara the Marine Marauder Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: The "can't turn away from the internet/game/book/puzzle/..." feeling: trapped in some fantasy world by some form of device (the thing in the right hand is probably a mouse) build: slim shirt: white hair colour: red bangs: none, hair base: none, flower: none, mustache: none beard: none, skin colour: skeleton2, background: Shimmery Bubbles, Winter Flame (mystery headwear) Hook Claws (special Rogue weapon) Patterned Pillow (special Healer shield) White Flying Pig pet. Career Stress Created by: dzz Challenge: Runner Up in the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: Steampunk suit (dress code), a carrot sword (is she holding it or chasing it?), and a seahorse helm (because it also looks like blonde hair standing on end). Also a shade rat to portray a "gnawing sense of urgency". Exhausted Triumph Created by: Riverstone Challenge: Runner Up in the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: When your face is red, your body feels floppy, and all you can do is hang your head and breath, but inside you're flying. Hope Created by: Drosera Challenge: Winner of the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: Hope, featuring flowers (growth and happiness) and a sword (because you need hope the most when things get tough). Costume made with: Golden Laurels (armoire headwear), Golden Toga (armoire armor), Cape of Thunder (August 2016 subscriber back accessory), Bouquet O' Flowers (armoire shield-hand item), Take This Sword (Take This Challenge reward sword-hand item), and Golden Fox pet. In the Eye of the Storm Created by: Arrenk Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: When you feel like you are in the eye of a thunderstorm. Penumbral Hood (Rogue headwear), Soothing Lunar Armor (armoire armor), Electric Rod (special Rogue weapon), Shark Tooth (special Warrior shield), Roguish Eyepatch (special Rogue eyewear), Thunderstorm Bear mount and Skeleton Hedgehog pet. Intrusive Thoughts Created by: SabreCat Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: This is the Intruder, who leaps suddenly into the mind with overwhelming, unwanted thoughts of doom. Last Minute Panic Created by: Mara the Marine Marauder Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: The "Oh gosh I'm late again!" feeling of last minute panic. The sun is setting (of course), the hour is late, you're riding your mount as fast as you can, desperately trying to catch that deadline (or train or appointment...) But, like in the old tale of the hare and the hedgehog (what? it doesn't have an English wikipedia entry yet???), the deadline always says "I am here already." build: slim shirt: pink hair colour: porange2 bangs: none, hair base: none, flower: none, mustache: none, beard: none, skin colour: pastel rainbow diagonal, background: Sunset Meadow, Flame of Mind (mystery headwear) Fuzzy Puppy Robes (special Healer armor) Hook Sword (Rogue weapon) Clock Shield (mystery shield) Shining Capelet (special Mage body) Red Bunny mount and Desert Hedgehog pet. Majestic Pride Created by: Mara the Marine Marauder Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: Majestic Pride -- embellished with mystery and awe: Most evident when you accomplish something difficult and/or artsy and you admire your craftsmanship, even when others might not understand or appreciate truly what you've made. Helm of Lightning (mystery headwear), Robe of Mysteries (Mage armor), Crystal Crescent Staff (armoire weapon), Mystic Lamp (armoire shield), Cape of Thunder (mystery back), Coral Collar (special Healer body), Thunderstorm Wolf pet, Cotton Candy Blue Lion mount. Munchies Created by: Mara the Marine Marauder Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: The munchies (when trying to lose weight): This avatar is trying to keep all those tempting sweets at bay with eir trusty carrot sword and a cup of tea. build: slim shirt: white hair colour: red (doesn't matter), bangs: none, hair base: none, flower: none, mustache: none, beard: none, skin colour: skeleton2, background: Gumdrop Land, Carrot Sword (special Warrior weapon) Cocoa Mug (special Rogue shield) Base Slime pet. Overwhelmed with Clutter Created by: Mara the Marine Marauder Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: The feeling of being hopelessly overwhelmed with clutter. build: slim shirt: yellow hair colour: festive bangs: 4th, hair base: 14th flower: 3rd, mustache: none, beard: none, skin colour: pumpkin2, background: Harvest Feast, Black Cat Hat (armoire headwear) Autumn Antlers (mystery headAccessory) Jester Costume (armoire armor) Pitchfork of Feasting (mystery weapon) Ski-sassin Pole (special Rogue shield) Rad Surfboard (mystery back) Shining Capelet (special Mage body) Skeleton Egg mount and Skeleton Snake pet. Putting on a Brave Face Created by: Mara the Marine Marauder Challenge: Runner Up in the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: The feeling of trying to put on a brave face. build: slim shirt: white hair colour: white, bangs: none, hair base: none, flower: none, mustache: none, beard: none, skin colour: shark, background: Swarming Darkness, Snowman Cap (special Warrior headwear) Plague Doctor Overcoat (armoire armor). Standing Stalwart Created by: Gray Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: the feeling of standing stalwart against a universe seeking endlessly to destroy you. build: broad / hair colour: ghostwhite / bangs: 2nd / skin colour: basic: light brown (4th) / background: Swarming Darkness / Sun Crown (mystery headwear), Plate Armor (Warrior armor), Electric Rod (special Rogue weapon), Moonpearl Shield (special shield), Golden Wings (mystery back). Stuck Created by: Mara the Marine Marauder Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Feelings Challenge, August 2016. Description and Equipment: The feeling of being stuck while trying to work through some endless task without making any progress. build: slim shirt: white hair colour: white bangs: none, hair base: none, flower: none, mustache: none, beard: none, skin colour: transparent, background: Deep Mine, Gauzy Gear (special Healer armor) Lovely Bone (special Healer weapon) Zombie Slime mount and Skeleton Snail pet. *February Costume Challenge (2020)* Firefox Day February Costume Challenge Winner (2020) Created by: Aspiring Advocate Description and Equipment: Did the world tell you Firefox was something called a...web browser? No no no, a firefox is not a web browser, it's a fox that lives atop the highest of mountains. Those who visit it will be blessed with fire and flames, allowing one to burn bright in the darkest nights. Celebrate? Firefox day! Costume: Flaming Fireworks, Kindly Koi Ears, Orange Peel Gown, Phoenix Groundhog Day Created by: Xysk Description and Equipment: He didn't actually see his shadow this year but it is snowing here right now anyway! He must have been looking the other direction! Turtle helm, bear ears, dark visage, leather armor, "shadow" color pet Rune Factory 4 Day Created by: QuartzFox: Under Maintenance Description and Equipment: Groundhog Day was my father's favorite holiday... He used to throw a party every year for all the friends and some of the family to get together. No kids were allowed or invited -- but I always crashed anyway. Hard not to; I lived there, after all. ;) Sometimes it was a challenge though... ;) (Lookee me, I'm soooo subtle.;) As an Alternative, I am already celebrating Rune Factory 4 Special Day!! (And I didn't need to change outfits for it!!!!;) It will be officially celebrated in the US on February 25th when the game releases. ;D In its honor, I am dressed as Uno, one of the "Temple Foxes" of Leon Karnak, and I won't say too much more because of potential spoilers, just in case any of you decides to play the most awesome game ever made ever in the history of ever...;) hair colour: blue; bangs: 4th; hair base: 8th; flower: 13th; skin colour: deepocean background: Mist-Shrouded Mountain (We don't have a proper high tower style background... yet?;) Fabled Fox Ears (mystery headwear); Robes of Darkness (special Healer armor); Whirlpool Whips (special Mage weapon); Five Tails of Fable (mystery back). Guest starring the Ember Fox pet as Sano!!! Skypig Day Created by: Marthooh the Bold Description and Equipment: Do you get bored waiting for Punxatawney Phil to make up his mind to come outside on Groundhog Day? Try celebrating Skypig Day instead! Did you know...? ...if a skypig flies around your house on Skypig Day, you will have good luck in the coming year! *If it flies clockwise: you will find love and friendship! *If it flies counterclockwise: you will find good books and tasty food! *If it flies back and forth carrying sticks: you will soon be blessed with the presence of adorable skypiglets, because it’s probably building a nest nearby! Parasol, Bardic Cap, Dandy Suit, "Stormy Rooftops" background (Nov 2016), Cotton Candy Blue Skypig Spring of Spring Day Created by: x4ojM Description and Equipment: Little is known about the everyday lives of the Mushroom Gnome people, since they are often hard to find in their native environment of the forest, where they use camouflage to blend in with the non-sentient fungal life. (Some scientists actually theorize a form of metamorphic sleep hibernation in which the red mushrooms that we perceive as simplistic organisms, lacking brain & nervous system, with roots in place of legs, are actually Mushroom Gnomes in their dormant state, but others call this notion ridiculous, claiming that the reason Gnomes are so hard to observe in the wild is simply because they possess soil-powered invisibility.) The one aspect of Mushroom Gnome culture that IS well documented (because it takes place in a human environment) is their seasonal celebration (both holiday & annual rite-of-passage) of what scientists translate as “Spring of Spring Day”. The Mushroom Gnome people are no strangers to the concepts of metallurgy, but molten metal gives off too much heat for the fungal tissues of their bodies to survive even moderate proximity, rendering them unable to forge metal objects of their own: all such objects used in their village technologies have to be scavenged. On February 2nd of each year, young Mushroom Gnomes on the verge of adulthood venture into the nearby “fortress of the giants” (otherwise known as the home of Dr. Candice Von Neumann & her wife Laurie) seeking to “engage with the creatures of metal and bring home trophies of village-improvement”. February 2nd happens to be Groundhog’s Day in the human world, and since Candice’s large backyard is home to a sizeable groundhog population her granddaughters always visit her on this day. To amuse them, Candice brings out her collection of miniaturized automata, winds them up and lets them roam the house. These are the “creatures of metal” that young Gnomes attempt to “engage”, trying to make the panel on a small robot’s side pop open & metal bits fall out. Most sought after are springs. If any Gnome is successful in bringing back a spring to the village it is declared that Spring Is Here & legend has it that warm weather will immediately follow (psychologists explain that springs are valuable for outdoor building, so acquiring a spring will motivate Gnomes to go outside simply because they are excited to build & thus regardless of the actual temperature they will say it is “warm enough to build”). If no springs are brought back to the village, it is taken as a sign that it will be a hard year (psychologists explain that a lack of springs will mean fewer labor-reducing machines, so Gnomes will have to do more labor manually, making the year seem difficult). Retrieving a cog portends a healthy rain cycle (psychologists can’t agree why). Old-timers see screws as a mixed blessing: useful to keep machines running, but also reason to take extra precaution against avian predators (psychologists don’t even want to hazard a guess on that one). build: slim; skin color: red (rainbow set); hair color: peppermint (winter seasonal set); hair bangs: 4th option; hair style: Set 3 Option 3; beard: 2nd option; Headgear: Mushroom Druid Cap (armoire item); Body Accessory: Shining Capelet (Seasonal Summer 2014 item); Armor: Bark Armor (Seasonal Winter 2019-20 item); Weapon: Skeleton Key (login reward item); Off-hand: Magic Gift Bag (Seasonal Winter 2017-18 item); Background: Giant Book (Sept 2018); Pet: Robot (hourglass quest pet) w/ base hatching potion Yarnling Season Created by: Fishdye Description and Equipment: The yarnling is a very practical mythical beast. Once a year it emerges from the secret depths of the forest to give a gift of its own life force. These gifts are as wide-ranging as the uses for yarn. During the first week of February, watch for yarnlings at dusk near the outskirts of densely wooded areas. If you find one, take it home overnight. In the morning if you find... * a single mitten: High five! Early spring! * an awkward wool bikini: It will still be quite chilly by spring break. * a scarf: The yarnling prefers not to predict anything, but just wants you to look fashionable. * socks: You can soon expect snow snowflake as deep as the socks are long. The amount doubles or triples, etc. depending on the number of socks! * a carpet bag: The yarnlings in your area will soon be doing a mass migration. This is a friendly alert for nature photographers. * wool underwear: There is VERY cold weather ahead: don’t freeze your buns off! * a robe: The yarnling has been very industrious; a season of efficiency is headed your way. * a backpack: Very rare. The yarnling is craving a peanut butter and jelly sandwich -- kindly feed it one, and it will be on its way! In regions with dense yarnling populations, wearing pairs of mismatched yarnling mittens is quite popular. Additionally, trading potlucks where people bring a dish to share and trade mittens to create the most complementary mismatched pair aren’t uncommon. Get the look: Eyewear Goggles, Floofy Stocking Cap, Mammoth Rider Armor, Cozy Scarf, Lantern Rod, Basket Shield, Golden Yarn pet, background from January 2015 set =- G -= Show/Hide G Section *Glitchy Costume Challenge* Computer Crashingly Good Created by: napswithmycats Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Glitchy Costume Challenge, January 2017. Description and Equipment: Well I have no idea what pieces I used except what's visible, but here's my computer crashingly good costume! I used the aurora hair colour (Winter Wonderland, 2017 - 2018), 2nd bangs and 17th hair base, and the background is Winter Fireworks (December, 2016). For the costume, I used the Monster Scalp of Science (Warrior, Fall Festival, 2014), Comical Arrow, Finned Oceanic Armor, Sorcerous Snowboard (Mage, Winter Wonderland, 2015 - 2016), Cape of Thunder (August, 2016), Plague Doctor Mask and the Take This Pauldrons. Finally, my beasts: Skeleton Snail mount, Zombie Cactus pet. Final Abomination Created by: riverstone Challenge: Runner Up in the Glitchy Costume Challenge, January 2017. Description and Equipment: Okay , now I'm done. This is my final abomination. For the hair, use brown hair (base 17) and no bangs. The background is Pyramids (August, 2015). The costume itself is made from the Nutcracker Helm (December, 2016), Headwear Goggles, Clover-steel Armor (Warrior, Spring Fling, 2019) and Eyewear Goggles. To finish off the look, don't forget to add a Floral Cactus mount, and a Skeleton Octopus pet! Sea Treasure Created by: JuanaTango Challenge: Winner of the Glitchy Costume Challenge, January 2017. Description and Equipment: Buried deep amongst the sunken ship (July, 2015) stands a treasured avatar. Having sunk during a costume party celebration the avatar is harmlessly armed with a confetti cannon (Healer, Winter Wonderland, 2015/16) . It is accompanied by a shield so overgrown with algae it’s impossible to discern that it’s a dragon tamer shield, useless against the camouflaged mantis shrimp. More’s the pity, since the mantis shrimp makes for a breathtakingly glorious yet dangerous pet, and when fully grown into a mount closely guards the ruins preventing escape. The avatar is adorned in a rather strange assortment of animal costumery including butterfly wings and antennae (April, 2014) that mimic the shrimp’s own atop a furry cat hat. Hidden underneath the costume is the reason for the avatar being the sole survivor of the costume party. They were protected by their invisible royal magus robe. Selkie Plague Bunny Created by: Klaus Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Glitchy Costume Challenge, January 2017. Description and Equipment: The Selki Plague Bunny is hunting on its Bee through the dark and evil places of Habitica. Equipment: Rainbow Warrior Armor, Plague Doctor Mask, Selkie Cap (June 2016), Purple Bunny Ears (Healer, Spring Fling, 2016), Rancher Lasso. Skeletal Snowflake Camouflage Created by: caschleen Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Glitchy Costume Challenge, January 2017. Description and Equipment: My Glitchy Avatar: the Skeletal Snowflake Camouflage! Create your own Skeletal Snowflake camouflage with a Winter Wolf Helm (Mage, Winter Wonderland, 2016/17), Chain Mail (Warrior armor), Seafoam Staff (Mage, Summer Splash, 2016) and White Standard Eyeglasses. Finish the look with a Skeleton Octopus mount and a Skeleton Deer pet. Stuck Snowman Created by: Snowmaん Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Glitchy Costume Challenge, January 2017. Description and Equipment: Lore: "Ha! Now I'm literally snowman now. Look at m....... ah wait, um... I think I'm stuck. STUCK! Hey Pikɐchµ! Don't just stand there with your mouth half-open! Help! Please!" Recipe&Cast: Snowball, Red Rock mount, Gold Dragon pet -FIN- =- H -= Show/Hide H Section *Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge* Absurd Costume Created by: ��⌛️Pronoia ���� Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: (No description provided.) Alchemist Created by: Lentius Edodes Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: "Bubbeling around with tricky alchemy to find poition nr. 9" Autumn Experiment Created by: Arrenk Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Well, well, let's see with my remaining eye, what's inside this strange red egg.... WHOA! #Autumn Challenge Includes: Green Floppy Hat (armoire headwear), Jean Chalard's Noble Tunic (special armor), Swamp-Slime Potion (special Healer weapon). Resolution Slayer (mystery shield), Cape of Thunder (mystery back), Dashing Eyepatch (special Warrior eyewear). Red Egg as a pet. Creepy, Glowing, Slightly Sinister Eyes in the Dark Created by: PainterProphet Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: I have shadow skin, truRed hair ( 4th bangs, 15th base), and the Swarming Darkness background. I have my trusty shade octopus for a pet and treeling for a mount. I'm wearing the black widow helm and armor, red glasses, and wielding firing coral. Ghost Created by: leahcarn Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Shepherds headdress (enchanted armoire), rogue eel tail (2016 summer gear) to make my avatar a ghost , rogue spider bite daggers (2016 fall gear), ghost dragon mount and ghost cactus pet. Ghostly Witch Created by: Juana Tango Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Autumn Challenge - mostly Halloween oriented. Background chosen for the candy halloween element, orange lion, ghostly witch outfit and face color, and for some reason owls remind me of autumn. Great Pumpkin Created by: Riverstone Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: The Great Pumpkin arrives at the pumpkin patch to wake the sleeping jack-o-lanterns by kindling them with his fiery mount. Herding Cows Created by: Drosera Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: hair colour: ghostwhite, background: Harvest Fields, Cow Hat (mystery headwear), Cow Armor (mystery armor), Rancher Lasso (armoire weapon), Spooky Fox mount, Desert Cow pet. Jack-in-a-Lantern Created by: Lemoness Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: This creepy doll is prone to spring out of its pumpkin-shaped box during the most unsettling times. Nobody has been able to find its creator, but the wind has whispered that it is composed of the Jester Cap, Jester Costume, Bat Wand, Base Jack O Lantern mount, Green hair, Shadow Skin, and Pumpkin Patch background. Mad Scientist Created by: Drosera Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: It worked! They are alive! Hair colour: midnight, background: Thunderstorm, Lab-coat of Science (special Warrior armor), Swamp-Slime Potion (special Healer weapon), Potent Potion of Science (special Warrior shield), Black Standard Eyeglasses, Zombie Fox mount, Zombie Wolf pet. Pumpkin Demon Created by: scorpiosha Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: hair colour: red, bangs: 2nd, Bat-tle Wings (special Rogue headwear) Bloodred Robes (special Rogue armor) Shaft of the Dragon (special weapon) Black Standard Eyeglasses. Sea Witch Created by: Drosera Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Why should land-lovers get all the fun magic? Hair colour: midnight, skin colour: basic green (8th), background: Castle of Dilatory, Kelp-Wrapped Hat (special Mage headwear), Emerald Tail (special Mage armor), Bat Wand (armoire weapon), Mystic Lamp (armoire shield), Sneaky Cape (special back), Ebony Collar (special body), Zombie Whale pet. Shade Werewolf Created by: napswithmycats Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: I am a shade werewolf who hunts vampires with the help of my shade wolf brethren. Shirt: black, hair colour: black, bangs: 2nd, hair base: 8th, skin colour: shadow2, background: Starry Skies, outfit: Bloodred Hood (special Rogue headwear), Wolf Ears (special headAccessory), Bloodred Robes (special Rogue armor), Silver Stake (special Rogue weapon), Silver Stake (special Rogue shield), Shade Wolf mount, Shade Wolf pet. Shadow Wolf with Lion Created by: Benjamin Mossler Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: A shadow wolf hiding in the shadows and riding a storm lion to make storms. The ghost dragon is to haunt my enemies. Skeleton Soothsayer Created by: Nova Description and Equipment: None provided Something Wicked This Way Comes Created by: SHARKNADO BOSCH Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Brown hair, third bang, light skin, black shirt, swarming darkness background, plaque doctor mask and hat, sandy bucket, hook sword, blood red robes. Spooky Fox Created by: Vhedra Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Tried a spooky look without changing my signature fox look. Use skeleton skin + sneaky mask. Trick-or-Treater Created by: Lemoness Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: This trick-or-treater has gone wild in her pursuit of sugar, as she bears down on an unsuspecting Marshmallow Slime, wielding a deliciously deadly Gumdrop Sword! On Halloween, even the sweetest-tempered child can become a sweet-toothed monster, but luckily there was an easy solution. She calmed right down once we gave her a carrot to chew on :) This Trick-Or-Treater is standing in Gumdrop Land, wearing the Hood of Wickedness, Boreal Robe, Mighty Cape, and Coral Collar. She has been gathering candy in her Sandy Bucket. Unicorn Beach Created by: AnnaAntoinette Description and Equipment: To embody my favorite part of the summer (the beach), I've redressed in gold (sand) and blue. If anyone knows of a beach frequented by unicorns and dragons, please let me know! Costume: Fairy Wing Helm (special Healer headwear), Golden Toga (armoire armor), Confetti Cannon (special Healer weapon), Diamond Stave (special shield), Take This Wings (special back). Beasts Fairy Dragon mount, Golden Unicorn pet. Vampire Slayer Created by: Drosera Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: The Vampire Slayer, with her companion ghost dragon and werewolf. Background: Thunderstorm, Bloodred Hood (special Rogue headwear), Bloodred Robes (special Rogue armor), Silver Stake (special Rogue weapon), Silver Stake (special Rogue shield), Mighty Cape (special back), Ruby Collar (special body), Ghost Dragon mount, Veteran Wolf pet. Waiting for the Great Pumpkin Created by: FiveAcres Description and Equipment: Avatar: Hair Color 2. Bangs 3. Base 2. Basic Skin 2. Equipment: Enchanted Armoire: Plague Doctor Overcoat, Bat Wand, Orange Cat Hat, Midnight Shield. Extras: Background: Pumpkin Patch, Mount: Golden Gryphon, Companion: Golden Tiger Cub. Warrior Ghoul Created by: napswithmycats Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Halloween/Autumn Costume Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: (No description provided.) =- K -= Show/Hide K Section *Kitten Kostume Challenge* Kitten Kostume Entry (CloJo) Created by: CloJo Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Kitten Kostume Challenge, July 2016. Description and Equipment: Kitty and I about to go for a lovely swim! Kitty? Kitty?! Now where has Kitty wandered off to!?? No equipment listed. Kitten Kostume Entry (Erinkitty2003) Created by: Erinkitty2003 Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Kitten Kostume Challenge, July 2016. Description and Equipment: I equipped the Black Cat Hat, Green Kitty Ears, Comforting Catsuit, Patterned Pillow, Lovely Bone (I figured it was a nice touch like a fish bone or something), Black Standard Eyeglasses (kind of gave my "kitten" a nice eye shade), grey/white hir, black Splashy Skin, and Skeleton Tiger (matched the bone...). Kitten Kostume Entry (J9fire) Created by: J9fire Challenge: Winner of the Kitten Kostume Challenge, July 2016. Description and Equipment: Hi! This is me trying to coax my kitty Bella into helping me with my troublesome mice problem. That monster mouse is not impressed by my cat costume, and Bella can't be bothered. No equipment list given. Kitten Kostume Entry (LOKIOFASGARD) Created by: LOKIOFASGARD Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Kitten Kostume Challenge, July 2016. Description and Equipment: My Citten Costume! Tigers in the library. Used tiger pet and mount, tiger skin and ears, orange cat, library background, and Comforting Catsuit. Kitten Kostume Entry (Riverstone) Created by: Riverstone Challenge: Runner Up in the Kitten Kostume Challenge, July 2016. Description and Equipment: Description and equipment lost. Kitten Kostume Entry (tianmei) Created by: tianmei Challenge: Runner Up in the Kitten Kostume Challenge, July 2016. Description and Equipment: Something like catwoman. No equipment list given. =- M -= Show/Hide M Section *May Dance Party Challenge* Beach Dance Party Created by: Transurfer �� Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the May Dance Party Challenge, May, 2017. Description and Equipment: Hi everyone! May dance party is at the beach!!! My alter ego Wolf and I are waiting for our friends to join. I'm wearing a fairytale armor and holding a page banner so they can see us from a distance. My costume at night is going to be glowing white! Let's dance! It's great music here: Bongo Bong, Kiss Kiss, Gasolina, and of course I Gotta Feeling Beach Party Created by: Unikittys4life Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the May Dance Party Challenge, May, 2017. Description and Equipment: Hey! My person is wearing golden laurels and a striped swimsuit for a beach party! She is in the base egg basket mount as her ride there and she will be dancing to Zero To Hero from the Disney movie Hercules! Blue Created by: Scea Challenge: Winner of the May Dance Party Challenge, May, 2017. Description and Equipment: My fresh reborn Rogue is dancing to Eiffel 65 - Blue, so I chose a blue costume with a blue background. (And yes, I am a child of the 90's ^^) Costume: Miner Overalls, Clandestine Cowl, 2 x Dagger (Standard Rogue weapon). Background: Night Dunes (SET 18: Released November 2015) Dance Party Time! Created by: Tieme ❤ Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the May Dance Party Challenge, May, 2017. Description and Equipment: It's dance party time! My fairy mount panda really liked the amazing scent of flowers from the Flowering Meadow. And it became friends with the Candyfloss Blue Penguin so fast! #MayDanceParty. Snowflake Crown (special Healer headwear), Teal Dog Ears (special Mage head accessory), Festive Fairy Cloak (special Healer armor), Sugar-Spun Wand (special Healer weapon), Skin Colour: sugar, Background: Flowering Meadow. I'm dancing to this song: Fly To Your Heart Deadmau5 Created by: Lilith of Alfheim Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the May Dance Party Challenge, May, 2017. Description and Equipment: I've gone to a Deadmau5 concert and scraped together a red deadmau5 head and some vinyl to spin. Red Hair, Bangs 1, Fox Skin, Red Standard Eyeglasses, Red Mouse Ears (Spring fling), Graduate Robes, Moonpearl Shield. Electric Slide Created by: Drosera Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the May Dance Party Challenge, May, 2017. Description and Equipment: Anyone up for doing the electric slide? Hair colour: pyellow2, bangs: 2nd, hair base: 9th, flower: 7th, mustache: none, beard: none, skin colour: pastelBlue, background: Deep Sea, Helm of Lightning (mystery headwear), Eel Tail (special Rogue armor), Electric Rod (special Rogue weapon), Electric Rod (special Rogue shield), Cape of Thunder (mystery back), Golden Collar (special body), Thunderstorm Wolf pet. Grand Ball Created by: Drosera Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the May Dance Party Challenge, May, 2017. Description and Equipment: For the may dance party, I'm headed to the grand ball! My pumpkiny godmother turned a fairy into a fabulous carriage mount to transport me, but warned I must be home before midnight, or I would face the wrath of cron! But until then, I'll be dancing to Neville's Waltz. Distant Castle or Grand Staircase backgrounds would work even better, but I don't have them yet. Hair colour: brown, bangs: 2nd, hair base: 8th, Emerald Diadem (Healer headwear), Gown of Hearts (armoire armor), Quartz Rod (Healer weapon), Red Rose (armoire shield), Fairy Wolf mount, Base Jack O Lantern pet, background: Mountain Lake. Hakuna Matata Created by: Tousled Smile Description and Equipment: At the May Dance Party I am dancing with Simba and Pumba on the front of Bug-Covered Log to Hakuna Matata :D :). (No equipment provided.) La Roux Created by: Thiam Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the May Dance Party Challenge, May, 2017. Description and Equipment: Basic red hair, skin f5a76e (2nd basic), bangs 2, jester costume, roguish rainbow messages, base egg pet. My avatar is dancing to Bulletproof by La Roux Party Night Created by: FiveAcres Description and Equipment: Equipment: Messenger Robe (Mystery Item), Golden Wings (Mystery Item), Winged Helm (Mystery Item), Shimmery Winged Staff (Mystery Item). Extras: Twinkly Party Lights background, Golden Tyrannosaur mount, base Tyrannosaur companion pet. Party Spock Anthem Created by: SassyDragon Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the May Dance Party Challenge, May, 2017. Description and Equipment: Woo hoo! May Dance Party!!!! (No equipment provided.) Dancing to The Party Spock Anthem 'cause I'm a nerd XD Royal Ball Created by: Unikittys4life Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the May Dance Party Challenge, May, 2017. Description and Equipment: For the May Dance Party Challenge, my person is now traveling to a royal ball! She is wearing the Royal Crown on her head. She is wearing the Red Party Dress for her armor and she is holding the Wand Of Hearts as her weapon and she is dancing to the Mary Widdow wazlte. Three Periwinkles Created by: Valentine Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the May Dance Party Challenge, May, 2017. Description and Equipment: Here's a shot of Twinkle, Sprinkle & me (the Three Periwinkles) at the May Dance Party. We're jiggling to the jingle of 'Rhythm of Love' by Plain White T's. Underwater Masquerade in front of the Castle of Dilatory Created by: Lilith of Alfheim Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the May Dance Party Challenge, May, 2017. Description and Equipment: Why not take the dance party below waters? The whales would love to join in, dancing to Under the Sea! (No equipment provided.) *Mundane Monsters* Clean the Aquarium Created by: Juana Tango Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Ruins of Dilatory Background, Eel Mask and Eel Armor-fin/tail (Summer Splash 2016), Green Avatar - seaweed/algae color, White Glasses - goggle, Trident of Crashing Tides - cleaning tool. Dentist Created by: Riverstone Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Standing in his waiting room, this terrifying apparition beckons you to come through, pliers at the ready. A freshly pulled tooth rests in his hand... is that blood? It's the plague doctor hat (armoire) with the headwear goggles (mystery item 3015) The lab coat and grabby claw of science (autumn 2014 warrior) The yeti tamer shield. The skeleton halloween skin and the library background. Dirty Cloth Mage Created by: shape shifter Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: The nightmare of any roommate or spouse, the laundry! This terrifying creature strikes fear into the hearts of all washers. With discarded jeans on his head, Mismatched dress made out of underwear, and a bucket to hold smelly socks in, his lunch. He feeds on the bacteria made by our sweat that we leave on the clothing. Head: Blue Floppy Hat (Enchanted Armoire head gear). Body: Crystal Crescent Robes (Enchanted Armoire armor). Eyewear: Blue Standard Eyeglasses. Shield: Sandy Bucket (Enchanted Armoire). Weapon: Crystal Crescent Staff (Enchanted Armoire weapon) Skin: Basic blue. Hair: Grey. Bangs: #1 low. Grandma Created by: Snowdeath Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Every little child dreads the visit to their Grandma, not because of gifts or love but because of Grandma's deadly cheek pinches and wet cheek kisses. Everyone knows the pinches hurt a lot! Plus, Grandma's old cat tends to hiss at everyone! Body: Royal Robes (Enchanted Armoire), Eyes: Blue Standard Eyeglasses, Offhand: Royal Cane (Enchanted Armoire), Shirt: Black, Hair: Haunted Set - White, Bangs: #1, Hairstyle: Set 1 #4, Skin: #2, Background: Gazebo, Pet: Desert Fox. Guide Created by: shape shifter Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Extra headgear: Comical Arrow (Enchanted Armoire). Head: Cannoneer Bandana (Enchanted Armoire head gear). Body: Striped Swimsuit (Enchanted Armoire armor). Offhand: Mystic Lamp (Enchanted Armoire shield). Shirt: #3 Green. Hair: Grey. Bangs: #1. Hairstyle: Base. Skin: #7 Teal. Background: Stormy Ship. Guy Fawkes (V for Vendetta) Created by: Vinter❄️ Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: hair colour: brown, bangs: 4th, hair base: 3rd, mustache: 2nd, beard: 2nd, skin colour: transparent, background: Haunted House, Plague Doctor Hat (Enchanted Armoire headwear), Plague Doctor Overcoat (Enchanted Armoire armor), Dagger (Rogue weapon), Bouquet o' Flowers (Enchanted Armoire shield), Golden Slime pet. "I need you to do something for me..." Created by: Drosera Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: You're having a wonderfully productive day when all of a sudden, there they are: your boss! And they just need a little favor from you... They hound you (with the help of their hound) until they rope you into helping them. You help with one thing, then another, and suddenly the whole day is gone and you haven't gotten anything done! Thunderstorm background, Royal Crown (Enchanted Armoire), Royal Robes (Enchanted Armoire), Rancher Lasso (Enchanted Armoire), Ruby Collar (Unconventional Armor body accessory), mighty cape (Unconventional Armor back accessory), shade wolf pet. Kitty Litter Created by: Juana Tango Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Sandy Spade and Sandy Bucket (Enchanted Armoire gear) (cause litter), Rat pet, Black Cat Hat (Enchanted Armoire head gear), Golden Toga armor (Enchanted Armoire), Grand Staircase. Lawn Gnome Created by: GrandLux Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Defying lawnmowers with his long green blade, this mundane monster needs to be cut down to size before he gets too unwieldy. Hair: Rainbow set green, Skin: Basic set green, Bangs: 3rd, Hair: set 1, 5th, Eyewear: Green glasses, Armour: Forest Walker Armour and Antlers (Mystery armor and head accessory), Dragon Tamer Helm (Enchanted Armoire), Resolution Slayer Sword (Mystery shield) Pet: Zombie Cactus. Background: Bamboo Forest. Mildew Created by: napswithmycats Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Dragon Tamer Helm (Enchanted Armoire headwear), Dragon Tamer Armor (Enchanted Armoire armor), Swamp-Slime Potion (Healer weapon Fall Festival 2015), Stirring Stick (Healer shield Fall Festival 2015), Green Standard Eyeglasses. Out Shopping Created by: Romi Description and Equipment: Avatar: First basic hair color, (silver) 3rd bangs, hairstyle set 1 #4, 3rd basic skin color. Equipment: Healer Amethyst Circlet, Gumdrop Shield (Warrior Winter Wonderland), Lovely Bone (Healer Spring Fling), Golden Buckle (Mage Summer Splash), Mage Magician Robe. Extras: Habitica Market background and Red Fox pet. Pig Out Created by: PainterProphet Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: My work has tons of free food right now, so it's a big challenge not to Pig Out! This is the Mundane Monster that tells me it's ok to grab a third dessert! I am wearing my Pig Ears (special head accessory) and Steampunk Suit (exclusive steampunk set), and wielding my Pitchfork of Feasting (mystery weapon) and Cocoa Mug (special Rogue shield). Pigsty Treasures Created by: Juana Tango Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Sunken Ship background, Flying Pig Pet, Pig Avatar & Pig Ears, Plague Doctor Mask (Enchanted Armoire eyewear) (for safety), Mystic Lamp (Enchanted Armoire) (for searching), Axe (Warrior weapon) (to make a dent in the mess). Procrastinator Created by: minette374 Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Sitting in a comfy bed ( pink egg mount) in her snuggly onesie ( yeti tamer robe - winter armour) and held hostage by her cat ( orange cat hat - armoire), the Procrastinator finds herself with no choice other than snuggling by the fire ( Blacksmithy) and using her special grabby claw ( grabby claw of science - fall weapon) to bring necessary items closer. Shower Scum Created by: napswithmycats Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Seafloor Rogue Helm (Mystery Item headwear), Seahealer Tail (Healer armor Summer Splash 2014), Trident of Crashing Tides (special weapon), Take This Shield (special shield), White Standard Eyeglasses, Oceanic Spikes (Warrior body accessory Summer Splash 2015). Thug Created by: Snowdeath Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Lurking among the outer area of the city, this thug looks for victims to steal their gold. You encounter this guy, and you see a dagger pointing at you. "Fork da gold over!" The thug yelled at you. Suddenly, you hear barking. You turn around, and the thug's pointy-ears dog is barking at you! Hair: Rainbow Colors #2, Shirt: Black, Facial Hair: Beard #3, Bangs: #4, Skin: Basic Skin #2, Hat: Cannoneer Bandanna (Enchanted Armoire), Body: Shepherd's Robes (Enchanted Armoire), Glasses: Rad Sunglasses (Mystery Item), Weapon: Training Sword (Warrior weapon), Offhand: Birdseed Bag (Warrior shield Fall Festival 2015), Pet: Shade Wolf, Background: Distant Castle. Walk the Dog Created by: Juana Tango Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Mundane Monsters Challenge, October 2016. Description and Equipment: Green Dog Ears, Good Doggy Mask, Canine Camo Suit (all Spring Fling 2016 gear) Rancher Lasso (Enchanted Armoire weapon) - leash. =- O -= Show/Hide O Section *October Orange Costume Challenge* Orange You Lovely In That (Marthooh) Created by: @Marthooh Description and Equipment: The October Orange Costume Challenge is now open! If you even carrot tiny bit about fashion, put on your peachiest outfit and compete for the three-gem prize. Head: Crown of Autumn Flowers Armor: Amber Robes Right hand: Carrot Sword Left hand: Shield of the Morning Pet: Garden Fox Mount: Bronze Bear Background: Windy Autumn (November 2016) Orangey (loverofbooks) Created by:@loverofbooks Description and Equipment: Here is my best orangey photo. I don't know about you, but it looks just a wee bit Irish to me. Skin: Orange Hair: Orange, style 3, beard Head: Amber Hat Armor: Amber Robes Weapon: Amber Staff Orange! (potterarchy) Created by: @potterarchy Description and Equipment: Orange! I'm reminded of the character from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon who was a swordsman who lived in the desert. He didn't have a special, glowing sword though. Background: August 2018 Armor: Merchant Tunic Headgear: Crown of Autumn Flowers Main-Hand Item: Ruby Sword Pet: Spooky Cactus Damselfly Magi (AnnDelune) Created by: @AnnDeLune Description: I'm orange, I guess. I just like having a dragonfly on my head. I am...one of the Damselfly Magi? Orange Dragonrider (13_phoenix) Created by: @13_phoenix Description and Equipment: Orange! Bronze Dragon Mount Basic Fox Take This Helm and Pauldrens Mammoth Rider Armor (Enchanted Armoire) Lamplighter (Enchanted Armoire) Jack O'Lantern (The Dark Sorcerer (Kira)) Created by: @kiramac Description: Oh no! I've turned into a Jack-o-lantern!! And is that a ... pumpkin seed? Honey Harvester (asl) Created by: @x4ojM Description and Equipment: I created a new scenario in which I am wearing my Candymancer Robes and wielding my Staff of Sweetness while travelling with a security escort of Spooky creatures to ensure my safety as I harvest special Orange Honey, made from bees that drink only the nectar of orange blossoms! skin color: orange ombre summer skin Headgear: Take This Helm (special official challenge item) Armor: Candymancer Robes (Seasonal fall item) Weapon: Staff of Sweetness (Seasonal fall item) Background: Beehive (May 2016) Mount: dragon w/ Spooky magical hatching potion Pet: fox w/ Spooky magical hatching potion Ginger Ross (Lt. Cabel) October Orange Costume Challenge Winner (2019) Created by: @LtCabel Description and Equipment: Not many people know of Bob Ross's much better-looking cousin, Ginger Ross. But if you carrot all about fine art, you should really see his work! Flowery Shirt (mystery armor) Music Stand (special Rogue weapon) Stirring Stick (special Healer shield) hair colour: red bangs: 5th, hair base: 17th, beard: 4th skin colour: basic: pink (2nd) background: Pixelist's Workshop Base Squirrel pet Orange Eye Something (Very Orange KoitzFox) Created by: QuartzFox Equipment: hair colour: red; bangs: 4th; hair base: 8th flower: 6th; mustache: 1st (none); beard: 1st (none) skin colour: rainbow: orange background: Pumpkin Carriage Orange Cat Hat (armoire headwear) Fox Ears (special head accessory) Kindly Koi Tail (mystery armor) Shield of the Morning (special Warrior shield) Fox Tail special back Take This Pauldrons (special body) Base Jack O Lantern pet Blade Singer (Tarashiko) Created by: @Tarashiko Description and Equipment: We’re sharing ORANGE costumes? Behold, the blade-singer of suns and magician of darkening, falling skies of dusk - using the „Axe of Daybreak“, the „Starry Crown“, „Amber Robes“, the „Take This Pauldrons“ and golden earrings. (I actually made this totally by coincidence - orange seems to be on everyone's mind this season!) (I don’t have any background more orange than this… so a magician with a bird house it is!) Orange Costume (I Pun but I can't Hyde (Debbie)) Created by: @DebbieS Description and Equipment: Here is my ORANGE costume: Head: Jack-o-Lantern Helm Armour: Candymancer's Robes Weapon: Staff of Sweetness Pet: Spooky Fox Background: October 2014 Skin: Splashy skin no. 4 *October 7-Day Challenge* gawrone's submissions October 7-Day Challenge Runner-Up (2019) Created by: @gawrone Equipment: Alter Ego Face (special Rogue headwear) Lamplighter's Greatcoat (armoire armor) Steampunk Cane (mystery weapon) Betta Skull Shield (special Warrior shield) Aether Mask (special eyewear) Skeleton Whale pet Background: Foggy Moor Description and Equipment: One, Two, Freddy's Coming For You Three, Four Better Lock Your Door Five, Six Grab A Crucifix Nine, Ten Never Sleep Again Antique Opera Hat (special Rogue headwear) Striped Swimsuit (armoire armor) Hook Claws (special Rogue weapon) Description and Equipment: Darksiders II: Deathabitive Edition Anti-Procrastination Armor (armoire armor) Lunar Scythe (special weapon) Dark Visage (special Healer eyewear) Shining Capelet (special Mage body) Skeleton Unicorn mount Description and Equipment:'''Marvin the Martian Gladiator Helm (armoire headwear) Green Headband (special headAccessory) Rancher Robes (armoire armor) Carrot Sword (special Warrior weapon) Mythic Gryphon Visor (special eyewear) '''Description and Equipment: Darth Vader on Dagobah (actually the Dark Spirit in Dark Side Cave, in form of Darth Vader) Eel Helm (special Rogue headwear) Shadow Master's Robe (armoire armor) Gumdrop Sword (special Warrior weapon) Black Standard Eyeglasses (special eyewear) hair colour: white mustache: 3rd beard: 1st (none) skin colour: shadow2 wheelchair: 2nd (black) background: Forest asl's submissions Created by: @x4ojM Description: I love your guys' outfits so far...Here is my first one. Description: Get up Bambi! Bambi, you MUST get up!! Description: Even an all-seeing tornado monster has to take time to care for a pet rabbit. Description: Squid bees? Description: UFO has close encounter with Flying Pig. Description: The skeleton flying carpet works well as a boat too. Description and Equipment: Frankenstein's Monster's Monster KayaD's submissions October 7-Day Challenge Winner (2019) Created by: @KayaD Description: I had fun with this one! Description: The two ghosts glide over the ocean, creating whirlpools under them as they go. Description and Equipment: The master of fire releases his dragon. Main-hand: Firey Dragon Staff (Limited edition) Headgear: Take This Helm (Take this challenges) Armour: Golden Armour (Unsure) Pet: Ember wolf (Magic potion) Mount: Aether (Quest) Background: SET 6 Description: The Habititian rides out in her armour, ready to conquer some Dailies with the help of her wolves. Description: As I don't have any ship themed backgrounds I tried using the red stone mount as a boat for my pirate, it worked surprisingly well! Description and Equipment: This time I am an explorer sailing on my makeshift boat. Blue Floppy Hat (armoire headwear) Ram Fleece Robes (armoire armor) Astronomer's Telescope (armoire weapon) Festival Parasol (armoire shield) Skeleton Yarn mount Base Orca pet Open Waters background Marthooh the Bold's submissions Created by: @Marthooh Description: I'm off on a quest with my loyal mount Snapper the Sunlion and the skeleton rooster known only as Ornithon the Undead. We shall hunt down and destroy the Wycked Wyrm of the Verminous Valley, with fire, sword and, and, and...bony little wingtips, I guess. Description: It’s a beautiful day for a picnic in the desert...as long as you have a magic carpet to fly in on. Luckily White Panda and I do have one! Description: Yet another of those pesky flying pigs has gotten into the conservatory! Floral bear and I must chase it out again before the guests arrive for our little soirée. Description: S-s-s-so glad the w-w-weather f-f-f-finally c-c-cooled off! Description: That dagnabbity pig got into the library this time! Description: The Candy Fairy* is gearing up for Halloween. ———— *She's the Tooth Fairy's evil twin. Description: It’s that pig again! I swear, it’s playing some twisted, evil game with me... Benjamin the Avid Reader's submissions Created by: @loverofbooks Description: I present to you my gentleman ghost. He may not be quite a normal person, but you had better beware if you damage his honor. He's quite ready to do a duel. He generally lurks in a dark library. Description: Another costume for my new guild. Lt. Cabel's submission Created by: @LtCabel Description and Equipment: Throwback to last year's Dark Forest helm (because I'm still obsessed with it). I love how you can use black skin, hair, and glasses colors to make your avatar fade into the creepy deer's body and then use a red wheelchair and the Koi ears to really fill out the body's frame. And it matches the cocoa mugs :-D The only thing I think would make it better is the new "Mastered Shadow" off-hand weapon from the Armoire (that @x4ojM uses below), but alas, I do not have it yet! 13_phoenix's submission Created by: @13_phoenix Description and Equipment: The Dark Lord, He who commands shadow and bone. Mastered Shadows: Enchanted Armoire Ram Headdress: Enchanted Armoire Lamplighter's Greatcoat: Enchanted Armoire Mythic Gryphon Visor: Kickstarter reward =- P -= Show/Hide P Section *Pride Challenge* Asl's entry Created by: asl Description and Equipment: Annie "Buster" Louie is part of the Pride Parade that is marching down Gumdrop Avenue - the main thoroughfare in Hattersweet town. Ze is riding a rainbow cactus who gives free hugs out to parade viewers lucky enough to be in the front row. Ze is also showing off zir juggling skills with a rainbow-colored set of SIX juggling balls, juggled so high even the spectators at the very back can appreciate them, while ALSO intermittently dipping zir left hand into a pocket full of red, heart-shaped confetti and tossing handfuls of it out over the crowd to much applause. build: slim; skin color: rainbow (color set); hair color: rainbow (color set); hair bangs: 1st option; hair style: basic slim ponytail; facial hair: none; flower/earrings: purple flower; Headgear: Opulent Opal Circlet (April 2019 Subscriber item); Head Accessory: none; Eyewear: none; Body Accessory: none; Armor: Absurd Party Robes (Special Habitica Birthday item); Back Accessory: Aether Cloak (masterclass part 4 quest item); Weapon: juggling balls (armoire item); Off-hand: cryptic confetti (Feb 2019 Subscriber item); Background: Gumdrop Land (April 2015); Mount: cactus w/ magical rainbow hatching potion; Pet: fox w/ magical rainbow hatching potion Gawrone's entry Created by: Gawrone Description and Equipment: background: april 2019, pet: rainbow fox, mount: invisible, body type: bulky, skin colour: Pastel Pink (spring), hair: rainbow base 19 with no bangs and full beard, extras: red earrings, wearing only swimsuit and angle wings Marthooh the Bold's entry Created by: Marthooh the Bold Description and Equipment: Spring Song, Crown of Autumn Leaves, Blue Party Dress, blond hair, green skin, April 2016 background, Royal Purple Gryphon pet Ramar's entry Created by: Ramar Description and Equipment: In the land of rainbows, a bisexual fairy befriends a transgender panda cub! This represents the historical partnership formed by the bisexual and transgender communities within the context of LGBTQ+ movements! The background (May 2019 background) represents the wealth of representation in the wider LGBTQ+ community; the fairy is dressed in the colors of the bisexual flag, and the glowing celestial panda pet with its light blue, pink and white resembles the transgender pride flag. Costume (representing the bi flag): Pink: Sparkling Blossom Helm (Winter 2016-2017); Pig ears; Shimmer Pink hair color (Seasonal spring) with bangs 1 and base 7. Purple: Skin d7a9f7; Coral collar (Summer 2014). Blue: Whirlpool robes (Summer 2017). And the Fairytale Wings (Aug 2014 Subscriber item) just for fun ;D =- R -= Show/Hide R Section *Red Hatching Potion Challenge* Cassandra Weatherwax's entry Created by: Cassandra Weatherwax Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: (No description given.) Hell Created by: Klaus Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: The red potion put me directly into hell. Love and Anger Created by: Drosera Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: Finally got some inspiration for the red hatching potion challenge! Red is the color of both love and anger, and strange things can happen when you mix the two. Also, the angry Rex eyes peeking out from behind the way-too-happy cactus makes me laugh. Hair colour: peppermint. Bangs: 2nd. Hair base: 9th. Flower: 6th. Skin colour: sugar (Winter skin). Heartstealer Hood ( mystery headwear), Black Widow Armor ( special Rogue armor), Spiderbite Dagger ( special Rogue weapon), Red Rose ( armoire shield), Heartstealer Cape ( mystery back). Background: Rainy City, Shade T Rex mount, Cupid Cactus pet. Mage verbally casting the Red Potion Created by: JuanaTango:balloon::bowtie: Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: Suddenly I found myself surrounded by all the books I had read to graduate with the diploma proving this feat. It seems a magical mixup of understanding occurred by the verbal rendering of the written challenge. By my side was my trusty red owl, both a symbol of wisdom and a way to get mail at Hogwarts. And with that, my friends, I must leave you because there are more books to be read. (No equipment provided.) Ocolus's entry Created by: Ocolus Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: Looking down at the beverages in front of him, @Ocolus grabbed his favorite beverage, a cherry flavored Red Hatching Potion. He uncorked it and drank it in one go. Looking down and expecting to see himself turning bright red, he instead saw something completely different. His once tawny wolf was now a icy shade of blue. His plain white shirt was beginning to turn a brilliant shade of royal blue. His kitty ear hat, which was normally fuzzy and white, was now baby blue. An icy chill went down his spine. "W-what's going on?!" he yelped, as his surroundings slowly became a gray-blue before he completely blacked out... ravenct's Red Hatching Potion entry Created by: ravenct Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: (No description given.) Red Hair Dye Created by: JuanaTango:balloon::bowtie: Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: Here's my memory of inspiration. When I was a child I got the idea into my head that I wanted to dye my hair. I went into the kitchen and got the red food dye out of the baking cupboard. What. A. Mess. My dad got off the phone, took one look at me and dumped me into the bathtub. Here's what happened. My dark brunette hair stayed blackish brown. The tub red for weeks. The dog's tongue (kept licking me) red for days. My own skin also stayed patchy red for a few days.The cat's fur where I petted her? Also red. The drips on the floor from the kitchen through the dining and living rooms towards the bathroom? Also there for weeks. And believe me we tried to scrub that away (that was part of my punishment). I remember thinking how unfair that the only thing that wasn't red was my hair. The injustice in the eyes of an 8 year old that she suffered the wrath of a parent when the experiment failed! Anyhow here is my Habitica attempt to portray that memory using only non gem equipment. Costume: red fox pet represents kitty, red wolf mount represents dog, red shirt represents skin dyed, red plain background represents the house walls/floor/tub/kitchen. Red Hot Created by: tanelf Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: I just have one warning for the Red Hatching Potion challenge: never mix red hatching potion with hot sauce!! Red Pirate Created by: Arrenk Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: Fifteen man for a dead man's chest... YO-HO-HO!!! And a bottle of... Red Hatching Potion!! Yeah, quite a good pepper tincture... Aww, that's gotta hard! It's so hot that even bones on your pirate hat became red! Better to cool down on the sea floor. The Red Pirate stuff: Renegade Hat (special Rogue headwear), Striped Swimsuit (Enchanted Armoire armor), Kukri ( Rogue weapon), Kukri ( Rogue shield), Ruby Collar (Unconventional Armor). Also Skeleton Lion mount, Red Turtle pet and a sunken ship background. Avatar: hair colour: yellow, bangs: 5th, hair base: 9th, skin colour: festive. Red Potion! Created by: LOKIOFASGARD Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: Hair colour: Avatar_Customizations#Bangs peppermint bangs (5th), Avatar_Customizations#Hairstyle_Set_1 hair base (17th), flower: none, mustache: none, beard: none, skin colour: rainbow red, background: Grand Staircase, Red Hairbow (Enchanted Armoire headwear), Red Party Dress (Enchanted Armoire armor), Red Dragon mount, Red Fox pet. Red Sailor Created by: fghberius Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: What shall we do with the red, drunken sailor, what shall we do with the drunken red sailor... He is such a nice guy, but when he drank that red potion, he become mad at cactus figs, taking the long journey from the red sea to the red plains on his quick red fox. Costume: Cannoneer Bandanna (Enchanted Armoire headwear), Striped Swimsuit (Enchanted Armoire armor), Healing Trident (special Healer weapon), Bouquet o' Flowers (Enchanted Armoire shield) Redder than Red Created by: PainterProphet Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: I drank the red potion and it landed me in the Red Inferno! Gear: Strider Vest, Cannoneer Bandanna, Autumn Antlers, Gumdrop Shield, Gumdrop Sword. Mount: Red Triceratops, Pet: Red Axolotl, Background: Volcano. Seeing Red Created by: napswithmycats Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: Here is my Red Potion costume entry. I did do a bit of red coloring, but I mostly did a play on "seeing red" after drinking the potion, so I played off of the emotion anger! I picked the angriest pet and mount I had and based the costume around that, altering choices for color. I chose the thunder dragon pet because sometimes there is lightning and such with volcanoes, so it ties in with the background. Avatar: hair colour: TRUred, bangs: 2nd, hair base: 15th, flower: 7th, mustache: none, beard: none, skin colour: shadow2, background: Stoïkalm Volcanoes. Costume: Flame of Mind (mystery headwear), Flame of Heart (mystery armor), Cannon (armoire weapon), Cape of Thunder (mystery back). Beasts: Shade Gryphon mount, Thunderstorm Dragon pet. Spicy Hatching Potion Created by: Riverstone Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: Enjoying a meal by the campfire as I wait for my egg to hatch. Nothing like a nice cup of... wait. This isn't my hot chocolate! This is... This is... SPICYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Strawberry Costume Created by: Marthooh the Pleasant Challenge: Submitted as an entry for the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: I drank the red potion, fell asleep, and woke up as a strawberry! Green skin (Basic), Forest Walker Antlers (Mystery item), Green Floppy Hat (Enchanted Armoire), Vermilion Archer Armor (Enchanted Armoire), Mighty Cape (Unconventional Armor), Red Marshmallow Slime Mount, Fairy Ring background with mushrooms to indicate scale. Third Ninja World War Created by: scorpiosha Challenge: Winner of the Red Hatching Potion Challenge, February, 2017. Description and Equipment: During the third Ninja world war, a potion was developed to give soldiers superhuman strength and infallible stamina. Named Elixir of the Oni, these potions gave the drinker red skin and an unquenchable thirst for battle and aggression. While training in the mountains, Shinobi Scorpiosha found one of these potions hidden deep within a cave. Without knowing of its power, he drank the entire bottle. As his skin changed his thoughts moved from better his body to conquering the world. Thus his life as a human ceased, and the legend of the Oni King began. Hair colour: winterstar, hair base: 21st, skin colour: ogre, background: Pagodas, Vermilion Archer Helm (armoire headwear), Flame of Heart (mystery armor), Gumdrop Sword (special Warrior weapon), Gladiator Shield (armoire shield). =- S -= Show/Hide S Section *Seafarin' September Challenge* Marthooh's Costume Created by: Marthooh Description and Equipment: Red Coral, Sea Star Shield, Crown of Sea Creatures, Merchant Tunic, Base Axolotl pet, Aquatic Wolf mount, June 2018 background. potterarchy's Costume Created by:potterarchy Description and Equipment: Well that's convenient, ha. I've been wearing this for a few weeks now. Equipment: Armor: Beta Tail Armor; Headgear: Alluring Anglerfish Helm; Main-Hand Item: Whirpool Whips; Background: June 2018; Pet: Base Sea Serpent. Lt. Cabel's Costume Seafarin' September Challenge Winner (2019) Created by: LtCabel Description and Equipment: Why is this fish hunting its own kind, you ask? No one knows, but there's definitely something fishy about it... EQUIPMENT: Sea Dragon Helm (special Rogue headwear), Sea Dragon Tail (special Rogue armor), Fishing Rod (special Rogue weapon), Fishing Rod (special Rogue shield), Open Waters background AVATAR: hair colour: pgreen2, bangs: 4th, hair base: 1st (none), mustache: 2nd, beard: 2nd, skin colour: rainbow: green Entry for the SEAFARER challenge. No actual fish were harmed in the making of this entry. asl's Costume Created by: @x4ojM Equipment: build: slim skin color: blue ombre seasonal summer skin hair color: blue hair bangs: 1st option hair style: basic slim ponytail Headgear: Merfolk Monarch Crown (Seasonal Summer item) Head Accessory: Blue Kitty Ears (Seasonal Spring item) Eyewear: basic black glasses Body Accessory: Polaris Pauldrons (subscriber item) Armor: Blue Party Dress (armoire item) Weapon: Spring Song (Seasonal Spring item) Off-hand: Drops of Pure Water (Seasonal Summer item) Background: Open Waters (July 2014) Mount: dragon w/ magical watery hatching potion Pet: wolf w/ magical watery hatching potion KayaD's Costume Created by: @KayaD Description and Equipment: I tried to create something like Poseidon, god of the sea, from Greek mythology. I think it worked quite well. Main-hand: Trident of Crashing Tides (quest) Off-hand: Merfolk Monarch Emblem (Limited edition) Headgear: Whirlpool hat (Limited edition) Armour: Silly Party Robes (Special) Pet: Orca, Mount: none Skin: Ghost (Limited edition) Hair: grey Background: Open Water (July 2014) *Suessical Costume Party Challenge* The Cat in the Hat Created by: Ticar of Rüdlav Description and Equipment: none provided Cindy Lou Who Created by: She Indeed Description and Equipment: Peppermint Hook & Red Hairbow and a regular pink shirt. One fish, two fish, red fish, blue fish Created by: Mate Ran Description and Equipment: none provided Thing One (or maybe Thing Two?) Created by: sarajea Creator of the Seussical Costume Party Challenge! *Spring Cleaning Challenge* Bookshelf Organizer (loverofbooks) Created By: loverofbooks Description and Equipment:This submission was inspired by my recent efforts to resort my bookshelves. (Not an easy task for an avid reader with 75 books lying in my room as I'm typing this). So, I present you my submission, an avid reader such as myself who, after organizing his bookshelves, is sitting down to read the night away. Equipment: Cozy Library Background, Camouflage Vest (Rogue armor) (I'm currently wearing black clothes, and the camouflage vest is not only almost black but the comfiest looking armor), Cocoa Mug (Winter 2015 Rogue weapon), Unfinished Tome (armoire shield) Black Standard Eyeglasses (eyewear) Dust Bunny Devourer (asl) Created By: asl Description and Equipment: Donning my kerchief and armor, I arm myself will a feather duster and a box for Goodwill and am ready to devour some dust bunnies!! Equipment: build: slim; skin colour: basic 2 beige; hair color: brown; hair bangs: 2nd option (or 1st option other than 'none'); hair style: basic slim ponytail; facial hair: none; flower/earrings: none; Headgear: Cannoneer Bandanna (armoire item); Head Accessory: none; Eyewear: basic black glasses; Body Accessory: None; Armor: Red Armor (warrior item); Back Accessory: none; Weapon: Merchant's Display Tray (armoire item); Off-hand: Swan Feather Fan (armoire item); Background: Curl up in a Cozy Bedroom (Nov 2018); Mount: Marshmallow Slime (quest pet) w/ skeleton hatching potion; Pet: Bunny (quest pet) w/ white hatching potion; Medieval Kitchen Cleaner (gawrone) Created By: gawrone Description and Equipment: SPRING CLEANING IN MEDIEVAL KITCHEN Equipment: Weapon - Carrot Sword; Shield - Dish Discus; Headgear - Shepherd; Headdress Armor - Piratical Princess Gown; Background - February 2019 Runs Into Rodents (potterarchy) Created By:potterarchy Description and Equipment:"Good gracious this place is filthy. Can't even take out the trash without running into Rodents of Unusual Size..." Equipment: Main-Hand Item: Vernal Taper; Off-Hand Item: Loot Bag; Background: October 2014; Pet: rat (eek!) *Summer Night Challenge* Date Night (kiramac) Created By: kiramac Description and Equipment: SUMMER NIGHT DATE - I wonder who she's meeting on this beautiful beach at sunset - dressed up, hair done, fancy bag... hmm... maybe a certain someone special? Equipment: Amethyst Circlet (Healer headwear) Vernal Vestment (armoire armor) Vernal Taper (armoire weapon) Soft Red Pillow (armoire shield) Character Info: build: slim shirt: pink hair colour: brown bangs: 2nd hair base: 8th flower: 1st (none) mustache: 1st (none) beard: 1st (none) skin colour: basic: pink (2nd) background: Ocean Sunrise Pet and Mount: Base Yarn mount, Veggie Fox pet Sea Angel (AnnDeLune) Created By: AnnDeLune Description and Equipment: A sea angel trying to hide from this summer heat in the shadows of the deep ocean. Equipment: Alluring angelfish helm, silversea tail, sea dragon fins, white headband on snowy hair Summer Night Entry (asl) Created By: asl Description and Equipment: 8pm and the sun is still up? Must be Summer! My pets and I are wrapping up our long day at the beach. I furl up my beach umbrella, getting ready to go home. We had a lot of fun today: I did some fishing and some summer beach reading, while my dog jumped in and out of the waves and my cat stayed safely as far away from the water as possible: on my head. Equipment: build: slim; skin color: basic 2 beige; hair color: brown; hair bangs: 1st option; hair style: basic slim ponytail; facial hair: none; flower/earrings: none; Headgear: black cat (armoire item); Head Accessory: none; Eyewear: basic black glasses; Body Accessory: none; Armor: candlestick maker outfit (armoire item); Back Accessory: Stack o’ Sorcery Books (Sept 2017 Subscriber Item); Weapon: The Mightiest Beach Umbrella (Summer 2017 Seasonal item); Off-hand: Fishing Rod (Summer 2018 Seasonal item); Background: Tide Pool (July 2018); Mount: rock (quest pet) w/ base hatching potion; Pet: wolf w/ magical watery hatching potion; Summer Night Entry (Marthooh the Bold) Created By: Marthooh the Bold Description and Equipment:Evenings in July are ideal viewing opportunities for the amateur naturalist. Here, for instance, we see a rare pairing of a lightning bug(1) and a will-o-the-wisp(2) displaying interspecies harmony down on the Bayou.(3) ——— (1)Wielding a tiny Lightning Bolt in either hand, and wearing a Green Festival Yakuta, Yellow Headband, and Daring Dragonfly Circlet and Wings. (2)Don’t be fooled by the superficial similarity to a Golden Marshmallow Slime! (3)October 2018 background. Summer Night Entry (Beefmancer) Created By: Beefmancer Description and Equipment: This doesn't quite match the challenge, but I've had trouble letting go of the "burning green eyes" look, and wanted to show off an undersea/Lovecraftian-horror costume which still fits the Warrior class: Equipment: The blue/green eyes which I love so much = (Hood of Wickedness - Fall Gala) + (Timeless Shades - Hourglass) + (Black Skin - Fall Gala) + (Black Facial Hair) The Lovecraftian accoutrements = (Dazzing Dragon Horns/Wings - Hourglass) + (Polaris Pauldrons - Hourglass) The undersea warrior gear can be bought right now; (Merfolk Monarch - Summer Gala) Summer Night is good for Witcher training. (Gawrone) Created By: Gawrone Description and Equipment: Geralt the White Wolf Training with his white wolf companion. Silver Sword = Sapphire Blade, Steel Sword = Pirate Cutlass, Witcher School of the Wolf Armor = Wood Elf Armor, Kaer Morhen Keep = November 2017, and white wolf = White Wolf. =- T -= Show/Hide T Section *Take This - Cast of Characters* The official Take This challenge for May 2017 involves the following instructions: "Make your feelings into characters -- both positive and negative feelings count! You can draw them, write about them, or just make lists. Turn them into heroes, villains, shopkeepers, mages, monsters, cute animal sidekicks -- anything!" Note: the Costume Carnival portion presented here is not part of the official challenge. Drosera Hero Created by: Drosera Description and Equipment: Pride. Pride is a regal, celebratory character (hence the royal look and the sparkler). She can chase away self-doubt and impostor syndrome by reminding you of the amazing things you've accomplished. But keep an eye on that tricky shade fox, that your pride does not become arrogance. (No equipment provided.) Drosera Monster Created by: Drosera Description and Equipment: Impatience. Now! Everything must happen right now! Right away! Impatience's biggest weakness is gratitude and deep breathing. Taking a moment to appreciate what you already have, and reminding yourself to enjoy where you are right now can scare off Impatience. (No equipment provided.) geolojess Hero - Accomplishment Created by: geolojess Description and Equipment: Feeling: accomplishment! Accomplishment is a hard-working Habitican, with a To-do list in one hand, and an encouraging letter in the other! With a golden cuttlefish at her side to remind her to keep her eye on the prize, and Motivation as her best friend, she is nearly unstoppable! However, she can also be bested by the twin snakes Procrastination and Distraction. But, she can be strong if she has Motivation fighting by her side, and together they accomplish much! Costume: Graduate Robes, Bardic Cap, Roguish Rainbow Message, Habitican Diploma. Pet: Golden cuttlefish. geolojess Hero - Motivation Created by: geolojess Description and Equipment: Feeling: motivation! Motivation is a golden warrior soaring above Mount Procrastination on a fierce gryphon. With her golden blade, she attacks tasks, and lights a clear path to success with her mystical lantern. Motivation can be beaten by mood swings and distractions, however, so she must be careful to keep focused, lest she fall off her gryphon because she lost her balance while being distracted by something shiny! Motivation is fueled by fun music, and the wonderful feeling of accomplishment, and knowing that she got important things done! Costume: Golden Laurels, Golden armor, Golden Sword, Mystic Lamp; Yellow skin. Mount: Golden Gryphon. geolojess Monster - Anger Created by: geolojess Description and Equipment: Anger! Anger is a sneaky but bold snake, slithering up and attacking when you're most irritated! But taking a step back, and realizing that you are angry and need to take a moment and calm down will force the snake to retreat. Avatar: Bardic Cap, Bloodred Robes, Iron Crook, Red Skin, red background. Pet: Shade Egg. Mount: Shade Snake. geolojess Monster - Procrastination Created by: geolojess Description and Equipment: Negative feeling: procrastination/distraction! (We'll call her Procrastination.) Procrastination is a cloaked rogue, and with a tray of shiny distractions and a bag of excuses, she can be the source of much trouble! Procrastination is fueled by social media, fun hobbies that she'd rather do instead of school, and a lack of motivation. But, she can be taken down by hiding the social media away (she turns off her phone wifi!), and telling herself that this must get done, or even setting a deadline for the task! Costume: Clandestine Cowl, Soothing Lunar Armor, Merchant's display tray, Loot bag. Background: purple backdrop from check-in incentives. GrandLux Hero Created by: GrandLux Description and Equipment: Elizabeth the Enthusiastic! Elizabeth is the personification of my enthusiasm. She is an energetic warrior who loves to encourage all her friends on her team. She goes on and on about the things she loves - cats, warm weather, star trek, anime, swords, foxes, her red hair. But her greatest strengths are also her greatest weaknesses. Her greatest power, her hyperactivity, can hyperactivate anything - including the monsters... Rainbow red hair, second skin, pigtails (base 13), rancher robes, Take This sword, wooden shield, black glasses, red fox mount, desert tiger pet, June 2014 beach background. GrandLux Monster Created by: GrandLux Description and Equipment: Tribble and the Anxiety Dragon! Any fan of Star Trek knows of the infamous tribble, a small furry creature known for their soothing purring and their ability to multiply endlessly and take over everything when fed. My hero Tribble started out as a harmless coping mechanism, tasked with calming and slaying the mighty Anxiety Dragon. Now however, they ride the dragon they were meant to slay. They have turned their healing anesthetic power against their own party and use it to keep all emotion at bay and drown their friends in Netflix and snacks. Haunted black and orange hair, Tiger animal skin, tiger ears, 3rd hairstyle in set 3, Dragon Tamer armour, sleeping black cat hat, copious cornucopia, shade dragon mount, Oct 2014 Haunted House background. Lalaitha Hero Created by: Lalaitha Description and Equipment: Feeling: Trust. Trust is riding a mighty dragon, flying above the clouds. But with that heavy armor, she surely must have a good amount of trust in the dragon! Not only that, but trusting herself not to fall off the dragon, considering that heavy sword could tilt her over... Trust is empowered when things succeed for her, but being overconfident can create chaos. A little more armor and she could fall off the dragon. Better be careful! Small victories each day is a great way to boost self-trust. Overcoming a task that is long overdue is a great way to get there. Avatar: Crystal Helmet (special headwear), Crystal Armor (special armor), Crystal Blade (special weapon). Background: Clouds. Mount: Base Dragon. Lalaitha Monster Created by: Lalaitha Description and Equipment: The negative feeling I encounter most/has the biggest impact on my is loneliness. So I decided to turn this horrible feeling into a monster, Loneliness (I know, not a very creative name). Costume - Clandestine Cowl (special headwear), Sneakthief Robes (special armor), Taskwoods Lantern (special weapon). Avatar - build: slim, hair colour: black, bangs: 2nd, hair base: 7th, skin colour: pastelPurple, background: Tree Roots. I chose not to use mount or pet since this avatar is supposed to be an impersonation of the feeling of being lonely. I chose the lantern and the forest background to make it look like the avatar is searching for someone in the endless darkness of a dark forest, getting lost between all the trees. Power: Makes me feel like I'm completely alone and that no one really cares about what happens, even though I know it's not true. Strength: Power intensifies when left alone for several days without anyone to talk to or anything significant to do. Weakness: Spending time with someone I care for makes Loneliness twist in agony. Important note: does not work to spend time with just anyone. Only people(/or animals) truly important to me. Scea Hero Created by: Scea Description and Equipment: This is Creativity, one of my heroes. I know, creativity is not a real feeling, but she is the opponent of boredom, and she can cause this "Eureka!" feeling if you just had a great idea. Creativity is a broad avatar build, with pink pastel skin and golden shimmering hair and is wearing Fluffy Bunny Breeches - all for the "not so usual" look. I chose the Winged Helm to show that ideas seem to fly from out of nowhere right in our head, and the Festival Firecracker for this explosive "Eureka!" feeling (as named before). The Loot Bag is full of more great ideas that just wait to be released. Creativity is accompanied by a Fairy Fox, a symbol for smart (fox) and fantastic ideas (fairy). I chose Spring Rain (SET 10: Released March 2015) as background, because I usually get the best ideas while I am outside in the nature. As a child, I was often bored if it was rainy outside because I should not go out, so the rain shows that it's time to be creative. Also, this background shows everything you can look at to be creative: Flowers (you can draw them, collect them, make flowers out of paper...), a tree (tree leaves can be used for crafts, or you collect the small twigs, or you find some interesting insects or birds...) and puddles! Every child loves puddles (at least I did as kid) or any other water game. Scea Monster Created by: Scea Description and Equipment: This is Aggression, the one of my negative feelings I encounter most often. The Background is Harvest Moon (SET 17: Released October 2015) and should show the dark side of this emotion and that the world seems to be a dark and unfriendly place while someone is aggressive. It should also show the loneliness and that it's hard to reach out to someone who is aggressive. The Shade Bear stands for the enraged beast that pushes away my normal self. I chose the Nunchakus as weapons because it's easy to hurt someone while being aggressive - and then I regret what I said and it feels like I hit myself (and that's easy with Nunchakus ^^). Also, Nunchakus can cause unwanted collateral damage. The Heartstealer Hood and Cape: my aggression most often shows at home / for my family - in a loving environment. It's easy to hurt the people who are nearest to yourself. Sometimes it's only a little disappointment or something isn't working as expected - and I feel aggressive. The Heartstealer outfit shows also the vulnerability of the monster: a single spark of love can calm it down. *Triptych Challenge* Sewer Monster (Gawrone) Triptych Challenge Winner (November 2019) Created By: Gawrone Description and Equipment: 1. Weak sewer monster is hiding in its lair. 2. Gaining strenght after several meals. 3. This Isn't Even My Final Form Triptych Entry (asl) Created By: asl Description and Equipment: Janette (who needed no argonauts to help her) went on a quest for the golden fleece. After sheering the golden sheep, she then spun the fleece into yarn on a spinning wheel and used a loom to weave the yarn into a magical carpet, which she then took for a ride, flying through the air. Slaying the Bookwyrm Triptych (loverofbooks) Created By: loverofbooks Description and Equipment: Frame 1: The Bookwyrm. The Bookwyrm is a vile monster that attempts to make people read so much that they forget to do other things they should do. When it fails to do this, it tries to make you not read at all. Frame 2: The Resistance. We need to prove to Habiticans that it's possible to complete your reading goals without succumbing to the monster's influence! Frame 3: Victory. In the words of @daysofbeingmild's most excellent poem: As the Bookwyrm slithered away, It turned back to hiss and spray,     In pride, it closed its eyes,      Threw its snout up to the skies, And did not see the ravine in its way. You can come and join us in our ongoing battle against the Bookwyrm and other monsters in the Gamified Reading guild! Can't wait to see you there! Over the Rainbow (Xysk) Created by: Xysk Description: "Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore..." =- V -= Show/Hide V Section *Valentine 2018 Challenge* Rose Sleigh Ride Created by: Transurfer Description and Equipment: I'm rushing through snowy lands with a rose in my hand looking for my sweetheart. Will I have one this year? Background: Sleigh Equipment: Ski-sassin Helm (special Rogue headwear) Carpet Rider Outfit (mystery armor) Red Rose (armoire shield) Carpet Rider Scarf (mystery body) Pet/Mount: Cupid Panda Cub pet Celebrate Romance Created by: Beefnut Description and Equipment: Pig skin (standard animal set), Imperious Imp helm (mystery), Candy Cane Robe (winter gala), Holiday Confetti (winter gala) Fairy Protecting Flowers Challenge Winner! Created by: Lalaitha Description and Equipment: My avatar is a fairy protecting flowers. She carefully picks the ones that can handle it, and gives them to anyone she passes by on this special day. Her flying mount and pet helps her out a great deal. Costume: Festival Firecracker, Bouquet o' Flowers, Crown o' Flowers, Fairytale Armor, Fairytale Wings. Avatar: Pink Shimmer Hair, Mount: Fairy Fox, Pet: Cupid Panda. Foxy Valentines Outfit Created by: AnnDeLune Description and Equipment: Offhand: red rose, Headgear: swashbuckler bandana, Armor: bloodred robes, Head Accessory: fox ears, Body Accessory: cozy scarf My Entry Created by: KimMath Description and Equipment: Head: Sparkling Blossom Helm; Eye wear: Pink Standard Eyeglasses; Armor: Shimmer Petal Armor; Back: Fairytale Wings; Weapon: Sugar-Spun Wand; Shield: Festival Parasol; Pet: Cupid Panda Princess is still waiting Created by: Carnelian QuartzFox Description and Equipment: this princess is still waiting for her true love to get up off his horse, defeat the fierce red dragon that guards her, and kiss her tenderly to awaken her from the many years she’s been sleeping, waiting, dreaming... Costume: Snowflake Crown, Boreal Robe, Weaver's Comb, Weaver's Shuttle; Red Dragon pet. Background: Fiber Arts Room Proud costume Created by: Helenatrandom Description and Equipment: Head: crown of diamonds, Weapon: wand of hearts, Body: red armor, Shield: red shield, Eyewear: red glasses Rose Created by: sarajea Description and Equipment: Avatar has red skin, BIG red hair, parted bangs. Costume: eel tail, folded feathered fighter wings pet. San Valentino in Roma Created by: Ticar of Rüdlav Description and Equipment: none provided Category:Fun Category:Community Category:Equipment Category:Avatar